That was Then this is Now
by RosHillCrosCreekgurl
Summary: Two members of the Tree Hill gang were murdered 3 years ago… can Peyton face her fears and figure out who really killed them? Or will she die trying? I know bad summary just please read and reply! this is a story that has alot of LEYTON references!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **Two members of the Tree Hill gang were murdered 3 years ago… can Peyton face fears and figure out who really killed them? Or will she die trying? I know bad summary just please read and reply!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing One Tree Hill **

That was Then… This is Now

Chapter One- Facing The Truth

As Peyton drives on the highway she sees the sign she knew she would see, but dreaded, the sign that meant she was back in the one place in the world she spend so many years running from. The sign read Welcome To Tree Hill. She was actually going back to the place she had left on that dreadful day 3 years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Peyton looked in the mirror, she was wearing her black dress ready to go to the funeral, but she couldn't bring her self to go so… she packed, went to the bank took out all her money (which was a total of $500) and closed down her account, got a full tank of gas, and got on the freeway and just drove. She didn't know if she was going North, East, South, or West, and she didn't know where she was going, but she'd know when she got there.

**END FLASHBACK**

**AUTHOR NOTE- Peyton's father died when she was 16 in this story so he probably wouldn't be mentioned!**

She drove through the familiar town of Tree Hill. Until she got to her old house, she went inside, everything was exactly the same as when she left it. When she left she knew she just had to get out so she hadn't really taken any of her music or drawings.

She was so tired from her trip that she went to her old bed and went right to sleep. When she woke up she decided to go to the graveyard to visit the body of her two old friends! But there was one in particular the grave read…

**Author Note- Now if I told you that what would I look like cuz I know you guys love cliffhangers! LOL! So I hope you guys review becuz I love reviews I know the first chapter was kinda boring but just hang in there plz! It will definitely pick up I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I should have put this in the first chapter but I am a major Leyton fan and even though Lucas is "dead" in this story it will still have

Leyton references! Sorry for the inconvenience brucas and jeyton fans! But I would still like you guys to read my story but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't!

But there was one in particular the grave read…

**Lucas Eugene Scott**

** Beloved son and brother**

**His only regret was not getting the love **

**of his life Peyton Sawyer**

Peyton cried when she read that and then starts to speak to Lucas as if he is standing right in front of her, "I didn't know Luke; I swear I didn't know you should have told me God, I wish you would have told me! Maybe…..I don't know maybe if you had we wouldn't even be here right now maybe we'd be off somewhere together… happy! I don't know what to think…." Peyton's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"OMG (stand for "oh my god" if u didn't know) Peyton is that you… I haven't seen you in forever; I see we had the same idea… (In a sad tone) yeah I come by to see Nathan everyday I just can't believe I lost my husband and my best friend both in a matter of two weeks! Even though it's been 3 years they still haven't found Nathan's body and I still hold the slightest bit of hope that he'll come walking through the door and that everything will be like it was and we will never have to speak of it again"

"I know what you mean, even though I witnessed his death I still keep hoping that one day he will just walk back into my life", then she got this real distance look in her eyes.

Flashback

"Lucas… you have to stop being so obsessed with Nathan's disappearance, just leave it to the police, they know how to do there job, just be patient" Peyton exclaimed to Lucas for the 10th time in a week!

"BE PATIENT! BE PATIENT! he's my brother Peyton, I can't just be patient it is up to me I have to find him, I won't rest until I find him since it's my fault he's missing in the first place!"

"How is it your fault he's missing?"

"Well… it turns out the man I was working for at the restaurant was a big part of a drug laundering ring… and one day I walked in on him but he didn't see me… or so I thought… so me being the nice guy I am figured the best thing to do would be to tell the police but, what I didn't know he had a security camera and saw that I knew so after the police put him in jail his brother paid me a visit and said that since I made his brother suffer he was going to make my brother suffer and then he showed me this video tape of Nathan saying "Lucas I know when you see this you will think it's all your fault but don't okay just go with your life cuz whatever they're going to do to me there gonna do it anyway so don't worry about it! They probably gonna try to come after you so watch your back". By now Lucas was in tears "but after he said that someone hit him across the head with a gun and he was knocked out, he was trapped and he didn't know what they were gonna do to him but he was still thinking about me which me it's my responsibility as his brother to find him!"

Peyton is also in tears and embraces him in a hug "OMG Lucas I didn't know I'm so sorry!"

"I don't want to put you in any danger but, I do need some help, I can't do it on my own!"

"Anything you need I will be here for you Lucas! I promise you, you can count on me!"

"Can you come over at 7:00 tonight there's something I need to show you!"

"Ok, see you then" Peyton left and went home, she was really nerves because she knew that Lucas wouldn't give Nathan up that easily and she knew it could end up getting him killed! She didn't know what she would do if Lucas was killed but that couldn't happen I mean this was Lucas Scott her Lucas Scott the boy whom she had fallen in love with the first day she meant him she just couldn't even think of the possibility that he would get killed. She thought about that all day long and then she took a nap and she got ready to leave. Her being the early bird that she was got to Lucas' apartment at 6:45 she figured he wouldn't mind but when she got there she wished she had been later than she was. When she got there Lucas' door was wide open. She said to herself "What did I tell him about this door it's gonna be the death of him", boy she didn't know how right she was. She went to Lucas' bedroom she heard 5 gun shots and then she saw Lucas on the ground and someone climbing out the window, she ran to Lucas' side and dialed 911.

"Peyton, this is it for me I'm not gonna make… there's just one thing I need for you to know I…. I Love You always have always will, and don't you ever forget that just promise me you will keep on living"

"How can I keep on with out you…? I love you to Lucas and I won't get over that not for days and not for weeks"

Flashback

"So Haley you probably know why I'm back"

"Yeah your probably back to try and figure out who killed Lucas I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came back"

"Yeah, plus you never know Nathan might not even be dead I know it's been 3 years but I mean come on it could happen"

"Well anyway lets not think about that right now lets just go get something to eat and spend time with each other because we haven't seen each other in a long time, who knows I might even help you solve a mystery"

Peyton laughs "Right"

Read and reply can't wait to hear what you have to say I'm sorry it took me so long to update major writers block! And I know where I want this story to end up but I just don't know how I'm going to get there! So any help would help! And don't worry the update will come soon! I promise not like last time! Lol


End file.
